Book 3: Psychological Damage
3: PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGE Aaron and Marina suddenly find themselves taking care of a mysterious young boy, Wesley. He is being hunted by an army of Catholic monks who are desperate to destroy him. They have already murdered his parents in front of hundreds of tourists in downtown Chicago. Aaron quickly realizes Wesley is no ordinary child. He transforms the lives of everybody he meets, often creating total chaos in the process. The Society must keep Wesley alive so he can fulfill his destiny, even if it costs them their own lives. Used with permission from http://www.grayspearsociety.com Spoiler Alert More Story Details to follow It was a nice relaxing day for a change. Aaron and Marina were enjoying a day at the museum when all hell broke loose. A young boy came running in terrified followed by men with guns. They grabbed the boy and an all out fight broke loose. It was a disaster by Gray Spear standards since they aren't suppose to get involved with things that arent supernatural interference. The boys parents were killed by the men that were chaseing him. Not sure what else to do they call Ethel and she shows up. Ethel calls the Legate who wants to ask the young boy a couple of questions. After hearing his answers the Legate comes and tells them to protect the boy at all cost even if they have to die doing it. In the process of hiding him Westly helps Marina and Yvonne to face the things they have feared for far too long. Will he help them or drive them over the edge? To find out you must read this book. Charaters (Spoilers to follow) Westly '''The Voice of Truth a boy born to a couple that were former Legionnaires. They faked their own deaths and ran away when they discovered his mother was pregnant. Legionnaires aren't suppose to have children. Westly is unable to tell a lie and can see when any one or anything else isn't the truth. If you make him angry he can make you face years of pychotherapy in a mater of minutes. You can not help but to face the truth if you look him in the eyes. '''Aaron legionnaire ''has the ability to spit acid. Part of Westly's protection team. At the end of the mission is promoted to ''decurion of the Chicgo Cell. Marina ''legionnaire has the ability to inject venom with her finger nails. Forced to face a traumatic experience so that she can become the person God needs her to be in the end. '''Yvonne 'legionnaire ''at the start she has the role of ''calcuta but is told to go on the team to protect Westly by the Legate. He tells her if she isn't going to do her role as a legionnaire then it is time to retire and for the society that means death. Westly helps her find her way back to the legionnaire she once was. Ethel ''decurion'' leader of the Chicago team. Has the gift of super natural speed. Left behind to help track down those that want to kill Westly to elemenate them first. At the end of the mission is promoted to Legatus Legionis (Legate) ''of North America. '''Charles 'Legatus Legionis ''of North America. Head of the North American divistion of the society. Has the gift of Psychological camophage and is virtually invisable unless he wants to be seen. A true warrior in the society can train themselves to see through this cloak though most people find it easier to ignore him. '''Atalanta '''Body guard to the Legate. Her gift is hardened skin that will stop most bullets and knives. The gift came with the price that it also hardened her emotions making much harder for her to feel things like love, or mercy. '''Smythe 'legionnaire ''stays behind with Ethel to try to track down those that seek to kill Westly. '''Jack' calcuta ''Chief of Security minor character in this book. '''Nancy 'calcuta ''mechanic and electrician for the Chicago cell. '''Kamal '''calcuta scientist and forensics specialist fo the Chicago cell. '''Edward 'calcuta ''computer specialist gets captured by the Brotherhood of the Luciferian Child and torchured for information about the society. '''Norbert '''in charge of leading the monks that are searching for Westly. He starts to doubt if the information FatherWulfram had given him as to why Westly must die. When he finally comes face to face with Westly he learns the truth and reaiized that the souls of the men who died under his leadership were on his hands. Westly ask Aaron to spare Norbert's life and he becomes a ''legionnaire ''for the Chicago cell. '''Brotherhood of the Luciferian Child '''Eight years ago a vision came to' Father Wulfram''' complete with mental images of what the boy would look like at different ages. He was told the boy must die because he would become the Anti-Christ. He formed the Brotherhood to track him down and kill him to prevent this from happening. Category:Books